Ace
Ace 'is a Kern and Saiyan hybrid son of Natch and Tamera, and later the older brother of Tamara (not to be confused with her mother). Ace plays a major role throughout Dragon Ball GT which takes place several years after Dragon Ball Z. Just like his mother and father, Ace has amazing strenght and skills to uphold peace making him the perfect hero. Appearance Ace looks suprisely similar to his father, having his bold facial features. Ace also inherits his fathers tanned skin and his eye shape. Ace carries the Saiyan trait of black hair and black eyes, and when a Super Saiyan he has gol den hair and green eyes. Ace's hairstyle as a child is similar to his father's, but is more straight to the side and more spikier. Ace has a long hairstyle as a teen and adult that is spiky and the front but straight and the back. Ace has this hairstyle tied up most of the time in the series. As a child Ace wears a gi that is similar to his father's; with a black gi and a blue long sleeved undershirt. This gi also comes with a blue belt and wristbands and black and white boots. As a teenager and adult Ace wears his own style gi, sporting a white gi with a black undershirt. This gi also comes with a black belt and wristbands, with black and white boots. Ace is among one of the three Saiyans to have a tail (notably Vegeta and Kid Goku). Although Ace never is able to achieve the Super Saiyan 4 transformation because of Baby removing his tail. Personality Ace's personality is shown to be a mix of Natch and Tamera's personality. Although his personality leans more toward's Natch's. As a child Ace is a little cocky at times, but has the easygoing and cheerful side he and his father share. As a little boy Ace is shown to be a little like Gohan as a child, being scared of his opponents and acting quite wimpy. But throughout the years Ace toughens up and his a great hero just like his father. In later years, Ace adopts a personality similar to his father's. During and inbetween his battles, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insults his opponents. Because of his father being a scientists, he also possessed a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and scientific-related knowledge, especially for his age, as demonstrated in the ''GT. In battle Ace wants his opponents to suffer at times and often taunts them. Ace can be serious in battle or sometimes just plain goofy at times making him just like his father. But other times Ace shows traits from his mother such as being violent at times. Ace is also very sacrificing like his mother and father making him the perfect combination of a hero. Biography Early Life Ace was born in Age 777 to Natch and Tamera, thus making him a Saiyan and Kern hybrid. When Ace is born he appears to have a tail, thus having Tamera suggest to have it removed; saying she doesn't want him destroying the house or terrorizing the neighbors as a Great Ape. Natch quickly disagree's with her stating that he would train Ace to control it. Dragon Ball Z Ace is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of seven. Though young, he is well trained by Natch, although he does not participate in the tournament and watches from the stands to cheer his friends on. Ace is last seen with the others as Goku say's goodbye to his friends and family to go train Uub, thus ending the series. Dragon Ball GT Quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls Forced by Natch, Ace goes on a journey with Goku, Trunks, and Pan (who replaced Goten) in a spaceship designed by Bulma. Later, a piece of the ship falls off and Ace, Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants then swarm Ace and the others to the point that they take refuge from them in the Gold Star Hotel. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule; just then his men came and repossessed the old couple's house saying they were behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small T-2006 series robot nicknamed Giru who says that he can not give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship but after two failed attempts realizes that he can not use it in his small body. They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Ace decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on the group. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car, and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Ace, Goku, and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheila fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man, who recognizes them as Saiyans. Goku and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Ace responds in saying that'' She wasn't as bad as Tamara's driving skills''. Once they reach the town, everyone hides and Ace finds the four of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Ace, Goku, and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Ace, Goku, Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Shelia, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four-Star Ball in the tooth of a giant and they go to the next planet. On planet Gelbo they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoomnama would keep on terrifying the village, if they did not give him a wife. The villagers had agreed on Leena for his bride. Ace, Goku, Trunks, and Pan decide that they will help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan comes up with the idea to disguise Trunks as Leena (it was originally Goku but he was too small, and Ace beat him in rock-paper-scissors, much to Trunks' dismay). Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama tipsy and Goku arrives with Ace, Pan, and Doma. Doma cuts off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come, but stops soon after, while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can not cause earthquakes, but only predict them. But, now he is so tipsy, that he did not realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama, because they are under a volcano that is starting to erupt because of the earthquake. Goku stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha, saving the village and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as they are leaving the planet, Bon Para, one of the mysterious Para Brothers, arrives and takes the ball from Pan's hands using his telekinesis. In shock the four Z Fighters just watch as he leaves. Ace then jumps in the ship with Trunks, Pan, and Goku and they chase after the Para Brother's spaceship. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge bloodthirsty worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para Brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie until they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para Brothers' spaceship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to planet Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Doltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who reveals that he is actually two parts, the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchy and fights Goku. Ace comes and distracts Mutchy long enough for Trunks to finish Mutchy off with the Brave Cannon and save Goku from Mutchy's whip-like arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Ace, himself, Trunks, Goku, and Pan into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity called Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him, Ace, and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks, Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Goku must strike the outside of Luud's mechanical heart while Pan strikes the inside at the exact same time. After multiple tries, Goku and Pan finally succeed and destroyed Luud freeing all of the people. Trunks then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Battling Baby, the evil parasite As our heroes arrive on the supposedly deserted planet M-2, they continue on their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls. They find themselves caught in a trap by the planet's inhabitants, mutant robots, and that Giru was deceiving them all along. Pan manages to escape and later rescues Goku who does battle with the robotic group of commandos known as the Mega Canon Sigma Force and their leader General Rilldo. However, both he and Pan are captured again and taken to Dr. Myuu for studying. Giru has a change of heart though and manages to rescue the four thanks to a clever plan by Trunks. As they were escaping Ace discovers a vile of water that he assumes is the mystical water his grandfather gave his father, even though it was labeled unstable. It is then that we see Myuu's true creation, Baby, who breaks free from his containment after being revived, but stopped by Goku and the others. However, as a defeated and injured Dr. Myuu escapes, a piece of Baby's scattered remains jumps onto his skin, later busting out of Dr.Myuu and reforming into his original state. Baby, is in fact the last surviving Tuffle, the original inhabitants of Planet Vegeta (Planet Plant). Baby is a machine mutant who was created by Dr. Myuu; however, Baby states that he is Dr. Myuu's master, and that Dr. Myuu was designed to revive him. Ace, Goku, Trunks, and Pan arrive on Earth to return the Black Star Dragon Balls, but soo n discover that Baby has infected the population with mind-controlling eggs and chosen Vegeta as his new host. Ace arrives home to discover that his family has been taken over by Baby. A brief battle between Natch and Ace takes place until Ace escapes. Ace then dranks the mystic water making him struggle with the transformation at first. Ace then gains control over the transformation making his power go to the max. Ace then goes to fight Baby to try to get his friends and family from under control. Baby is able to keep up with Ace blow to blow, but this is because Ace was not using his full power. Ace is about to finish off Baby until Natch (in his Maximum transformation), cuts Ace on the arm causing him to become another servant for Baby. Baby is no match against a Super Saiyan 4. In desperation, Bulma (who's under Baby's control) uses a Blutz Wave Generator that causes Baby Vegeta to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Although Goku outclasses Baby in terms of speed, he is slowly worn down by Baby's power. Just as Old Kai loses all hope of Goku succeeding, Supreme Kai removes Ace, Gohan, Cal, Natch, Goten, and Trunks from Baby's control using the Sacred Water from Kami's Lookout. After realizing that they cannot help by fighting the ape, they channel some of their energy to Goku. Goku eventually succeeds in defeating Baby Vegeta and leaves him defenseless. In desperation, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and tries to escape from Planet Tuffle, but Goku uses his Kamehameha attack to destroy Baby and blast his remains into the sun. Super 17, The Ultimate Android Later Ace is shown at the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament, however he does not compete as he is shown in the stands with his family. A month later, Trunks is ambushed by a brainwashed Android 17. Wounded, he goes to Chi-Chi's house to warn the group. Later, Ace joins up with Goten, Majuub, Natch, Cal, Flow, Tamera, Pan, Gohan and Vegeta to fight countless villains who have escaped from Hell. Ace then joins them again the fight against Super 17 but is unable to defeat him even with the help of the others. Eventually, Super 17 is defeated by Goku (who was previously trapped in Hell) with the help of Android 18. The Shadow Dragons When Black Smoke Shenron rises from the Dragon Balls to the Z Fighters, Trunks is shown attempting to calm his mother after Old Kai claimed she was responsible for Black Smoke Shenron's existence. Later, against Syn Shenron, Ace tries to restore Goku's energy once again along with Cal, Natch, Trunks, Goten and Gohan. After the dragon transforms into Omega Shenron and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta suggests he and Goku fuse to defeat him, Ace along with everyone else tries to hold off Omega long enough for Goku and Vegeta to fuse. Trunks is the last person to stall Omega by performing an explosive wave to distract Omega while Goku and Vegeta perform the fusion dance. They are successful and Goku and Vegeta form Gogeta, however Gogeta defuses before he can finish Omega off. Later on when Goku is presumed dead by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the Earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Ace, Natch, Cal, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The warriors say goodbye to their families and decide to go back to help Vegeta in the fight but they are all easily defeated. However they do succeed in distracting Omega long enough for Goku to charge his Universal Spirit Bomb which destroys the Shadow Dragon. Ace is last seen talking to his family about college and spending more time with them. Techniques and special abilities in manga and anime This is a list of notable techniques used by Ace have appeared in the Dragon Ball Manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the Dragon Ball series. Speed and Movement Techniques *'''Afterimage- The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. *Flight- is a technique where the user focuses his or her ki and starts to levitate, the more ki they have the faster they fly. Physical Attacks *'Aerial Ace- '''Ace rushes towars his opponent and delivers a barrage of strikes, Ace then teleports behind his opponent and delivers a kick to the back, and he then teleports back in front of his opponent and delivers a uppercut that sends his opponent flying through the air. Ace then teleports again and backflip kicks his opponent to the ground. *'Afterimage Strike- Ace rushes toward his opponent and then teleports behind them and delivers a powerful blow. *'''Burst Impact- Ace rushes at his opponent and and releases his ki at his opponent; he then teleports behind his opponent and releases his ki at his opponent again. Ace then teleports in front of his opponent and releases a powerful energy wave. *'Cosmic Crash'- Ace delivers a fury of kicks and punches to his opponent, Ace then kicks his opponent into the air. Ace then teleports behind his opponent and delivers a strong kick to the side of the head and knocks his opponent to the ground. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Delta Storm- '''Cal delivers a heavy blow to the opponent and then teleports behind them and slams them to the ground. This attack is normally used by the Z Fighters in normal fights *Destructo Disk- Ace creates a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything; he first used ths attack against Omega Shenron. *'Explosive Demon Impact'''- Ace attacks the opponent with a kick to their face and another kick to their stomach. *'Explosive Breath Cannon'- Ace charges at his opponent and delivers a powerful blow to the gut, he then throws his opponent into the air and fires a energy blast out of his mouth at his opponent. Ace first used this attack against Super Baby 2 Vegeta. *'High Speed Rush'- Ace rushes his opponent and delivers a barrage of kicks and punches. This is one of normal Ace's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Illusion Strike'-The opponent rushes towards Ace and attempts to strike him, but striking a illusion Ace appears and delivers a sharp kick to the neck. *''I'm Ending This Now!''- Ace rushes his opponent and delivers a powerful kick across the face to his opponent; he then elbows his opponent in the gut, and with his other hand he releases a powerful blue energy wave. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Gohanssj3 Category:Characters created by Gohanssj3 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Super Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Saiyans